Last Chrismast
by yongie13
Summary: salju saat natal! Eunhyuk ingin melihatnya. Tapi apa mungkin bisa melihat salju di saat natal? author gak pandai bikin summary, pokoknya ini Haehyuk.


**Tittle: Last Christmas**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Cast: Sunny dan Jessica (snsd)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: angst/romance**

**Summary: salju saat natal! Eunhyuk ingin melihatnya. Tapi apa mungkin bisa melihat salju di saat natal?**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini dan juga WOOKIE OPPA . #di bantai ryeosomnia. Jadi, terserah yang lain mau di apakan, asal jangan ngapa-ngapain wookie oppa sama chara fanfic ini.**

**Warning!: BxB, gaje, abal, miss typo(s). please don't copy my fanfic.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"apa yang kau lihat?" teriak Eunhyuk pada DongHae yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"kau itu kalau di perhatikan cantik Hyukkie" ucap DongHae masih memperhatikan Hyukjae.

"aku _NAMJA_ _ppabo_" teriak Eunhyuk menjitak kepala ikan DongHae.

"ya _hyung_, kenapa kau menjitakku" DongHae mengelus bagian kepalanya yang di jitak Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0o0

"aku mau musim gugur cepat berlalu" gumam Eunhyuk menatap langit musim gugur.

"_hyung_… kau mau lihat? Sepertinya natal tahun ini akan jadi natal terindah. Aku mau minta kado pada santa" ujar DongHae pada Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya aneh.

Pasalnya DongHae mengenakan pakaian santa.

"masih dua bulan lagi Hae-_ah_" kembali Eunhyuk menjitak kepala DongHae.

"yak _hyung_ sakit" ringis Donghae kecil.

"cepat lepaskan pakaianmu sebelum ada _hakseng_ yang melihatmu" pesan Eunhyuk kemudian meniggalkan Donghae di ruang klub dance SM University.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_oppa_? Bagaimana?"

"apanya _chagiya_?"

"_uisanim_ bilang…" Sunny menghentikan ucapannya karena Eunhyuk meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirnya.

"jangan bahas masalah ini di luar. Cukup kau, Kim _uisanim_ dan _oppa_ yang tahu. Tidak orang lain. Dengar itu Lee Soon-Kyu?" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Sunny.

"_ne_. aku akan merahasiakannya, terutama dari Hae _oppa_"

"ssttttt sudah _oppa_ katakan jangan bahas masalah ini" Sunny menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memahami maksud Eunhyuk -_oppa_nya-.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau lihat DongHae _oppa_?" Eunhyuk menatap seorang _yeojya_ yang kini bertanya padanya.

"bisa sopan pada sunbaemu? DongHae-ssi ada di ruang klub dance" sungut Eunhyuk kesal pada _yeojya_ itu kemudian berjalan menarik Sunny meninggalkan _yeojya_ itu.

"_oppa_? Itu Jessica Jung. Sepertinya dia menyukai DongHae _oppa_, apa _oppa_ tidak cemburu"

"_ani_. Tidak ada gunanya aku cemburu" jelas Eunhyuk pada Sunny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**08 november 20xx**

Donghae menatap bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya masih memperhatikan Kim _sonsaengnim_ menjelaskan rumus-rumus di di depan kelas. Namun pikirannya jauh menerawang keluar universitanya.

'Hyukkie-_ah_? Kenapa kau tidak masuk _hyung_? Ini sudah dua hari dengan kemarin' batin Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Seoul hospital**

"harusnya kau tidak berlatih dance lagi, kau tahu? Sunny sangat menghawatirkanmu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kau jangan terlalu lelah Hyukkie, kau itu pasien penderita penyakit jantung. Aku akan memberimu antioksidan. Setelah itu kau istirahat"omel Kim _uisanim_ pada Eunhyuk.

"apa aku bisa sekolah besok? Donghae pasti akan menghawatirkan aku _uisanim_"

Kim _uisanim_ menatap Eunhyuk dan yang di tatap hanya menampilkan gummy smile-nya.

"_ani_, kau perlu istirahat total"

Eunhyuk hanya menatap kepergian Kim _uisanim_. Sekarang ekor matanya menatap keluar jendela lantai dua ruang 401 Seoul Hospital.

'musim gugur cepatlah berlalu, aku mau lihat salju' lirih Eunhyuk yang kini menatap photo dengan frame santa serta rusa-rusanya. Di photo itu terlihat dua _namja_. Satu tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya dan satu lagi menampilkan fishy eyesnya dan mereka saling berangkulan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sunny? Hmmm dimana…"

"Eunhyuk _oppa_ tidak mau di ganggu" Sunny memotong perkataan DongHae

"kau menangis? Kenapa?" tanya DongHae melihat mata kelinci Sunny yang terlihat sembam.

"a-aku kurang tidur _oppa_. _Mianhae_ aku harus segera pulang" bohong Sunny kemudian berjalan meninggalkan DongHae.

"_oppa_? _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Jessica pada DongHae yang masih menatap kepergian Sunny.

"_gwenchana_ Jess. _Wae_? Kau mencari _oppa_?"

"tadi Kim _sonsaengnim_ memintaku memberikan ini pada _oppa_" Jessica memberikan buku astronomi pada DongHae.

"_gomawo_ Jess"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**16 november 20xx**

"Hyuk? Akhirnya kau masuk juga" teriak Dongahae kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk.

"se-sa-k _ppabo_!" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan DongHae.

"hehhe _mianhae_ _hyung_. Kau kemana saja seminggu ini"

"aku ada perlu dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu" kilah Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

"_hyung_, kau harus lihat ini, langit musim gugur di malam hari" DongHae memperlihatkan brosur sebuah observaturium pada Eunhyuk.

"_mwo_? Aku tidak suka musim gugur"

"kau harus suka _hyung_, ada bintangnya lho"

"aku lebih suka langit musim dingin"

"tidak ada bagusnya, bagusan langit musim gugur" kilah DongHae pada Eunhyuk.

"musim dingin"

"musim gugur" bantah DongHae lagi "pokoknya musim gugur, dan kau harus lihat ini _hyung_" paksa DongHae pada Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**03 desember 20xx**

"_oppa_? Bukankah sudah Sunny katakan, jangan berfikir macam-macam. Itu tidak baik untuk jantung _oppa_" Sunny menatap Eunhyuk yang kini baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"hahahah _oppa_ menyedihkan ya? _Mianhae_ _chagi_, _oppa_…"

"sssttttt _oppa_ yang terbaik. DongHae _oppa_ pasti tahu itu" kilah Sunny meletakka jari telunjuk-nya ke bibir Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**13 desember 20xx**

"_hyung_? Mukamu pucat" terlihat raut khawatir di muka DongHae.

"aku hanya lelah" kilah Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di bangku kuliahnya.

"apa sebaiknya _hyung_ ku antar pulang"

"_gwenchana_ Hae-_ah_. Aku harus melihat anggotaku berlatih. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi lomba. _Mianhae_ aku tidak bisa ikut lomba itu"

"_gwenchana_ _hyung_. Tanpamu kan masih ada aku" DongHae memamerkan fishy smile-nya.

"_oppa_? Hmm _annyeong_ Lee Hyukjae _sunbae_" sapa Jessica pada Eunhyuk.

"Jess? Kau mencari _oppa_?"

Eunhyuk menatap keduanya yang kini bicara masalah yang dirinya tidak tahu.

'apa Jessica benar-benar menyukai DongHae' batin Eunhyuk masih menatap mereka berdua.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**19 desember 20xx**

SM University

DongHae begitu gelisah pasalnya beberapa waktu terakhir tidak melihat Eunhyuk. Dan mencari Sunnypun tidak ada.

"bagaimana _oppa_?" Jessica menghampiri DongHae yang kini masih termenung di atap sekolah.

"enam hari lagi, aku masih belum menemukan langit yang bagus untuk musim ini. aku harap salju tidak turun saat malam natal" harap DongHae pada Jessica.

"_ne _kalau salju turun maka langit tidak akan bagus" Jessica tertawa kecil melihat ketakutan DongHae.

"_oppa_ pasti bisa, _hwaiting_ _oppa_" semangat Jessica pada DongHae.

**Seoul hospital.**

"_o_-_oppa_? Kau sadar? _Uisanim_. Kim _uisanim_ Eunhyuk _oppa_ sadar" Sunny berlari keluar ruang rawt Eunhyuk untuk memanggil seorang _uisanim_ yang menangani penyakit Eunhyuk.

"Su-nny-ah. _Gwen-cha-na cha-gi_" ucap Eunhyuk masih terbata.

"_oppa_ istirahatlah, _oppa_ baru saja bangun dari koma" kini Sunny tengah menggenggam tangan kanan euhyuk yang tidak di infus.

"berapa lama aku koma _uisanim_?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kim _uisanim_ yang kini memeriksanya.

"tiga hari. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau jangan terlalu lelah. Udara musim gugur tidak baik untukmu. Sepertinya setelah ini kau harus benar-benar di rawat" pesan Kim _uisanim_ pada Eunhyuk.

"_ne_ _oppa_ harus istirahat" terlihat raut kekhawatiran di muka _aegyo _Sunny menatap _oppa_-nya yang kini terlalu sering pingsan karena kelelahan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja didekat tempatnya terbaring. Dibacanya satu persatu pesan yang masuk selama ia koma. Semua-nya dari DongHae, hanya sedikit yang dari orang lain.

From: fishy Hae teri

Subject: natal ,

_"setidaknya datanglah ke atap sekolah. aku menunggumu"_

Eunhyuk tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari DongHae. Dengan cepat di balasnya pesan tersebut.

To: fishy Hae teri

"_ne_. _mianhae_ karena aku tidak membalas semua pesanmu. Ponselku rusak"

Bohong Eunhyuk pada DongHae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**24 desember 20xx**

"apa salju akan turun besok? Semoga saja turun" harap Eunhyuk menatap keluar jendela ruang inapya.

"salju tidak akan turun, ini belum musim dingin _oppa_" Sunny mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"hehhe tapi sekali saja. Mungkin ini natal terakhir _oppa_. _Oppa_ ingin lihat salju di hari natal" gumaman Eunhyuk ternyata masih di dengar oleh Sunny.

"_ oppa_ jangan berkata begitu. Masih ada natal tahun depan, tahun selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Dan saat itu salju akan turun" bulir-bulir bening turun dari mata kelinci Sunny.

"_uljima_ _chagiya_. _Oppa_ yang sakit, kenapa kau menangis?" Eunhyuk memeluk Sunny ringan. Mengusap punggungnya dan kini menghapus air matanya.

"_uljima_… _uljima_ _chagi_. _Oppa_ akan selalu ada bersamamu" Eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smile-ya.

_Thank you Santa, thank you (You are the one)_

_Don't go Santa, don't go (You are the one)_

Eunhyuk melirik ponselnya yang kini berdering karena sebuah pesan masuk.

From: fishy Hae teri

_"jangan lupa besok. aku merindukanmu, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan satu tapi banyak"_ Eunhyuk mengingat janjinya pada DongHae.

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**25 desember 20xx**

"_uisanim_, Eunhyuk _oppa_ menghilang" teriak Sunny menggelegar di koridor rumah sakit. Dnegan cepat ia berlari menuju runag Kim _uisanim_.

"_jebal_ _uisanim_, Hyukkie _oppa_ menghilang. Bagaimana ini" air mata yang sejak beberapa hari ini selalu keluar dari mata kelincinya hari inipun kembali mengalir dnegan begitu saja.

"ne _uljima_ Sunny-_ah_. Kita akan menemukannya"

"tapi udara di luar sangat dingin. aku yakin Eunhyuk _oppa_ pasti keluar"

0o0o0o0o0o0

SM University

Eunhyuk terduduk di atap sekolah SM university menunggu DongHae yang belum juga datang. Udara dingin terasa menembus tulang-tulangnya. Rasa sakit di sekitar dadanya kembali merasukinya. Diremasnya kaos hijau polos yang kenakannya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyakitinya. Setelah cukup lelah Eunhyuk hanya bisa terduduk bersandar di dekat tembok atap sekolah.

Satu hari Eunhyuk menunggu DongHae, pesan yang di sampaikannyapun tidak di jawab DongHae. Hari sudah mulai malam, udara semakin dingin. Bibir chery-nya terlihat pucat. Kulit putihnya kini benar-benar pucat.

_Thank you Santa, thank you (You are the one)_

_Don't go Santa, don't go (You are the one)_

From: fishy Hae teri

Subject: selamat natal.

"_Aku ada di atap victory café. Cepat datang kesini. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku perlihatakan dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"_

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekitar dadanya, Eunhyuk masih berusaha sampai di pintu café. Malam ini café itu tutup. Victory café adalah café milik keluarga Jung. Dan DongHae sering mengajaknya untuk sekedar makan cake strawberry disini.

"huwaa kau datang juga" DongHae berlari memeluk Eunhyuk yang kini masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu atap victory café.

"Ha-Hae-ah? Apa ini"

"ini ? inilah keajaiban yang tuhan berikan untukku. Bukankah kubilang natal tahun ini akan menjadi natal yang indah? Kau pucat? kau pasti kedinginan menungguku di atap. _Mianhae_, salju tidak turun hari ini, jadi aku membuatnya disini" DongHae merangkul Eunhyuk untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di atap, banyak tempat duduk yang disediakan tapi mereka memilih duduk di hamparan salju buatan DongHae.

"dari apa kau membuatnya?"

"serutan ice cream. Aku meminta bantuan Jessica. Dia juga yang meminjamkan café keluarganya. Sebagai gantinya aku mau mengikuti lomba astronomi" cengir DongHae menatap Eunhyuk yang pucat.

Dengan sigap DongHae membalut Eunhyuk masuk kedalam jaket yang dipakainya.

_Satu tempat teduh yang menghangatkan, satu sentuhan yang memberi rasa hangat. Satu senyuman untuk sebuah kenyamanan._

"sarangHae Hyukkie-ah" DongHae menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku rasa ini saatnya" ucapan DongHae sukses membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya horror.

"hmmm…"

"kau mungkin merasa aneh karena kita sama-sama _namja_. Tapi aku yakin, cinta tidak memandang hal itu. SarangHae Lee Hyukjae. Jeongmal sarangHae"

"_ani_ Hae-ah… a-aku hmmm _ne nado_ Hae-ah" Eunhyuk tersenyum menahan sakit. Dalam hati dia ingin merasa bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya. Satu kali saja dia berharap agar waktu berhenti.

"_gomawo_ kau memperlihatkan last christmas terindah padaku" gumam Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam pelukan DongHae.

"_ne_, ini natal yang indah. Dan aku akan memberikannya setiap tahun untukmu"

"bolehkah aku bersandar di pundakmu Hae-ah?"

DongHae hanya tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tertidur di sebelahnya. Tanpa di sadarinya sepasang mata kelinci tengah memperhatikannya.

"hosh hosh o-_oppa_? O-_OPPA_?" sebuah teriakan membuat DongHae yang mulai terlelap menatap ke arah pintu masuk atap café. Di lihatnya sosok seorang _yeojya_ imut dengan mata sembam tengah mengatur nafasnya dan seorang _yeojya_ berpakaian layaknya seorang dokter kini berlari menuju-nya.

"Hyukkie-_oppa_? _Oppa_? _Ireona_ _oppa_?" Sunny mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk membuat DongHae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandangnya.

"_mianhae_ DongHae-ssi. Bisakah kau bantu aku membawa Eunhyuk-ah ke mobil"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DongHae hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sunny. Betapa bodohnya ia membuat Eunhyuk-nya menunggu seharian di tengah udara dingin dengan kondisi tubuh yang baru sadar dari koma. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui penyakit yang di derita orang yang di cintainya.

"_mianhae_ tidak memberi tahu _oppa_ selama ini" ucap Sunny terakhir kalinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini DongHae menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Lee Hyukjae. _Namja_ yang baru kemarin dipeluknya. _Namja_ yang selalu menampilkan gummy smile-nya kini telah meninggalkannya. Dan untuk selamanya.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah fishy DongHae.

"tapi kau bahagia karena permintaanmu terkabul kan Hyukkie _chagi_?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

From: strawberry Eunhyuk

_"tapi aku mau melihat salju hae-ah"_

**End**

**Mohon saranatas kegagalan FF ini TT^TT  
>#author pundung+tatap pohon toge.<strong>

**Ini ff kedua yang saya publis di sini. Ini juga udah di publish di blog saya, jadi kalau readers merasa pernah baca ff ini berarti itu blog saya.**

**RnR? Please…..**


End file.
